Traffic accidents occur routinely as a result of inattentiveness as well as unforeseen circumstances. For example, accidents can result from decreased visibility stemming from poor or inclement weather or other environmental conditions, such as smoke from a fire or a falling tree or rock. In addition to causing injuries and casualties, traffic accidents cause other negative effects, albeit less severe, such as the straining of roadway networks as well as resources associated with emergency responders. These effects are amplified if an accident involves many vehicles—as in a vehicle pileup on a highway. Despite the many advancements in mobile technology, traffic monitoring systems, and vehicle safety mechanisms, little effort has been dedicated to the seamless integration of these technologies to improve warning the drivers of potential hazards and accidents.
Accordingly, there is a need for an approach to provide more effective traffic warnings.